Until You Kiss My Lips
by cheryl.f.minar
Summary: Après avoir vécu la mort de son premier amour, Gaara qui ne pensait plus jamais éprouver de sentiments amoureux va pourtant tomber sous le charme d'une fille d'une beauté et d'une simplicité sans pareil. 6 filles et 6 garçons dans une maison de vacance... Nouveaux Personnages inclus et traits de caractère décalés
1. Chapter 1

TITRE DU ROMAN : UNTIL YOU KISS MY LIPS ! 

(Volume 1)

TYPE : RATED M

GENRE : ROMANCE

AUTEUR : CHERYL FREDY MINAR

RESUME :

Après avoir vécu la mort de son premier amour, Gaara qui ne pensait plus jamais éprouver de sentiments amoureux sera victime du charme d'une fille d'une beauté et d'une simplicité sans pareil. Six hommes et six femmes se retrouvent dans un manoir gigantesque dans les iles Fidji.

CHAPITRE 1 : EN ROUTE POUR LES VACANCES !

Trois ans, trois ans déjà que le jeune Gaara, 19 ans, se morfondait dans son appartement quasiment sans vie sociale. Trois ans que **CELA **s'était produit et il ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Il faut dire que jamais le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre une telle peine aussitôt dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui installé dans la ville de Brest en France, il avait espéré se créer une toute nouvelle vie loin de ses amis et de sa famille. Il louait ainsi un joli appartement près d'une plage du coin et avait tant bien que mal repris ses études de droit à l'université. Néanmoins, il devait bel et bien accepter le fait qu'il se sentait trop souvent seul. Ses amis lui manquaient énormément et le souvenir des fous rires agréables qu'ils partageaient tous ensemble le hantait jour et nuit. Il se rappelait de Shikamaru, jeune étudiant en médecine parti se spécialiser en Angleterre dans la prestigieuse université de Manchester Naruto le scientifique en herbe parti en stage aux Etats Unis d'Amérique dans l'Etat du Colorado Sasuke le séducteur invétéré. Celui là était le trouble fait de la bande. Heureusement pour lui la chance souriait toujours où qu'il aille. Ainsi grâce à sa réussite aux jeux de hasard, il était quasiment devenu multimilliardaire à tout juste vingt et un ans. Installé dans l'Etat de Floride, il logeait dans un hôtel cinq étoiles qui lui appartenait et était entouré des plus belles femmes du monde. Il y avait également Kiba, le passionné d'électronique. Lui aussi avait eu une vie plutôt agitée. Effet, à seulement 16 ans il s'était retrouvé expatrié à La Havane, la capitale du Cuba, sans aucun papier. Il avait embarqué clandestinement dans un bateau en direction du Cuba et depuis il y mène une vie de dealer et de mafioso… Enfin, il y avait Neji, l'étudiant en économie, l'amoureux au grand cœur. Aujourd'hui dans la capitale allemande, Berlin, il y mène une vie paisible loin des critiques de ses amis. Lorsqu'il se souvenait ainsi de ses copains, Gaara ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait dans une ville telle que Brest alors que ses amis se trouvaient dans les plus belles villes du monde.

Ce samedi matin là, tout lui revenait en mémoire. Des souvenirs heureux passés en compagnie de ses amis aux souvenirs les plus tristes. Ces souvenirs là, il ne pouvait les oublier. Ce furent d'ailleurs en grande partie les causes de son éloignement. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle souffrance dans sa vie et le temps ne semblait pas apaiser sa peine. En effet, l'étudiant en droit vivait sa première déception amoureuse. Certes, d'aucuns penseront qu'en trois ans il aurait déjà du s'en remettre ou alors ce n'est qu'un petit idiot mais cette déception était toute particulière en ceci que son premier amour nommé Deborah venait de succomber à une maladie devenu incurable, un cancer des ovaires…. Depuis le temps, il essayait de se forger un caractère de fer et jura de ne plus jamais faire l'erreur stupide de tomber amoureux.

Un léger rayon de soleil frappant violement son visage soucieux vint le sortir de ses pensées. En regardant son réveil sur le chevet du lit il se rendit compte qu'il n'était que 08h30 du matin et voulu se replonger dan les bras de Morphée mais c'était sans compter sur le bruit des gens qui commençaient à affluer sur la plage. Dans ces moments là il regrettait d'avoir aménagé près de la cote. A contrecœur, le garçon aux turquoises se leva de son lit douillet et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il adorait prendre une douche froide le matin pour se réveiller complètement. Sa toilette terminée et après s'être vêtu d'un simple débardeur de couleur blanche et d'un panta- court en jean, il entreprit de prendre son p'tit déjeuner. Même s'il n'en donnait pas l'air dès le premier abord, celui ci ne vivait pas dans la précarité. En effet il avait pu joindre à ses études nombres de petits boulots à temps partiel pas mal payés en plus du soutien financier mensuel que lui apportaient ses parents adoptifs. Grace à tout cela il logeait dans un appart' plutôt moderne avec salon, cuisine, salle de bain et même terrasse. Il avait même droit à un garage puisqu'il était propriétaire d'un scooteur d'occasion bon marché...

Son p'tit dej prit, il était déjà 9h35 min. Il devait alors se presser pour ne pas arriver à la bourre à son travail intermittent du samedi qui débutait à 10h tapante. Il prit alors les clés de son scooteur, verrouilla son appart' avant se s'en aller…

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant un restaurant 4 étoiles ''LE PLAZZA'' :

« salut Gaara encore en retard dis moi ca devient une habitude!? » s'écria une voix qui lui était plutôt familière juste derrière lui.

- salut Talisha, répondit le concerné tout en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Talisha, une jeune fille du même âge que l'étudiant en droit qu'il avait rencontré à l'université de Brest. Elle était plutôt mignonne et sympathique et ses parents étaient les gérants du restaurant Le Plazza, le restaurant le plus populaire de la ville. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle que Gaara avait pu se trouver ce job très bien payé de serveur et ne manquait pas de la remercier chaque fois qu'il pouvait. Depuis, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec lui et tous deux s'entendaient plutôt bien…

- si tu veux mon avis tu devrais te dépêcher d'entrer sinon mon père risque de piquer une crise tu sais, renchérit sa jeune amie.

- t'as raison je vais y al...,

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le père de la jeune fille se trouvait déjà devant lui.

- monsieur Sabaku No, dois-je vous rappeler à quelle heure nous commençons le travail dans cet établissement, demanda l'homme à la carrure imposante d'une voix menaçante.

- j'en ai conscience monsieur Hatake et je m'excuse pour ce léger retard. Rétorqua Gaara d'une voix mal assurée.

- allez, allez, c'est bon je vous excuse pour cette fois, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Entrez et mettez vous au travail !

- Tout de suite m'sieur, fit-il en entrant dan l'enceinte du restaurant suivi par sa jeune amie toute égayée ...

Loin, à des kilomètres de Brest, dans la ville de Denver dans le Colorado, Naruto se prélassait sur sa terrasse, un verre de vodka à la main. Il observait le soleil couchant se remémorant les souvenirs du passé. A lui aussi ses amis manquaient, mais étant un garçon plutôt fier il refusait de s'en persuader intérieurement. La nuit tombait sur la ville de Denver et le blond mourrait d'envie de voir la femme qui faisait tourner sa tête en ce moment. Il s'agissait d'une fille à la chevelure atypique, rose, aux yeux verts et un corps de déesse grecque. Malheureusement il en ignorait jusqu'au prénom. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle était une amie proche de sa cousine, Temari. Cette dernière avait aménagé dans la même ville que lui comme lui avait demandée sa chère tante. En effet la maman de Naruto n'aimait pas savoir son fils si loin d'elle. Ainsi elle avait expressément demandé à la jolie Temari de s'installer dans la même ville que son fils. Le blondinet n'aimait pas le fait de se sentir surveiller à chaque instant, mais il n'aimait pas non plus rester seul dans son grand appartement. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à téléphoner à sa cousine, la sonnette retentit :

- Hey cousin ca va ? Interrogea la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Temari ?! C'est bien que tu sois là en fait, j'étais justement sur le point de t'appeler.

- hmm, t'as besoin de moi c'est nouveau ca ! Dit la jeune fille toute étonnée en prenant place sur un fauteuil en velours blanc.

- crois-moi que si ce n'était pas pour quelque-chose d'important je ne voudrais pas que tu sois là !

- c'est gentil ca cousin depuis quand t'es devenu aussi hautain ?

- depuis que je t'ai aperçu mercredi passé avec une bombe ! Répondit Naruto à bout de nerf.

- moi ? Mercredi ? Avec une bombe ? Tu délires déjà mon p'tit cousin.

- non je ne suis pas fou ! Je t'ai vu mercredi dernier à l'entrée d'une boite de nuit - LE THIRTHY-, avec une créature à couper le souffle alors me dit pas que je délire, rétorqua le blond aux yeux bleus en montrant du doigt sa véranda comme pour designer un endroit.

- hey du calme chérie ! Attends que je réfléchisse, hmm ? Mercredi ? Boite de nuit?... Aaah ! Tu veux parler de Sakura !

- Sakura ? c'est son prénom alors ? Faut que tu me l'as présente cousine, me force pas à te supplier hein!?

- hey tout doux le fauve ! Qui te dit qu'elle aime les garçons dans ton genre ? Tu n'es pas du tout son type, désolé cousin, répliqua Temari en lançant un regard narguant à son cousin.

- je suis assez beau pour séduire qui je veux et quand je veux, OK ? Répondit Naruto plein de fierté...

- mais je n'en doute pas une seule seconde cousin, lança la jeune fille ironiquement…

- t'es pas venu ici pour me lancer des piques Temari, d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es venue déjà ?

- ah j'avais complètement oublié à cause de tes histoires de cœur...

- mais encore...? Rétorqua Naruto, impatient.

- tu devineras jamais qui m'a appelé aujourd'hui!

- qui ca, Michel Platini ?

- arrêtes tes vannes à deux balles et essaies de répondre franchement...

- j'en ai aucune idée cousine.

- eh bien c'est ton vieil ami Sasuke.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Comment il va ? La questionna le jeune homme aux yeux bleus soudainement surexcité.

- du calme cousin, il m'a demandé de te donner son numéro histoire que tu l'appelles ce soir urgemment, dit la jeune fille en sortant difficilement un bout de papier de la poche de son pantalon moulant.

Naruto s'empressa de composer le numéro de téléphone qui se trouvait sur la feuille de papier. Après quelques secondes d'attente, quelqu'un répondit à l'autre bout du fil...

- allô ?

- oui allô Sasuke ? C'est Naruto...

- ah Naruto, comment tu vas ?

- mais très bien, et toi ? Ca fait longtemps que tu ne donnes plus signe de vie, c'est pas cool ca !.

- je vais on ne peut plus bien, et si je ne donnais plus de nouvelles c'est parce que j'étais entrain de réaliser le coup de maitre !

- le coup de maitre ?

- oui monsieur, figure toi que je viens de remporter la coquette somme de 110 millions de dollars juste en jouant à la roulette russe.

- ...

- hey t'es toujours là Naruto ?

- merde mais comment tu fais, comment tu fais pour avoir autant de chance ? Ce n'est pas possible, demanda le blond choqué.

- et ben si c'est possible. Mais ce n'est pas ca que je voulais t'annoncer...

- quoi ? Me dit pas qu'en plus de ca t'as gagné un voyage pour la lune !

- non ! En fait j'ai acheté une immense maison dans les iles Fidji et comme c'est l'été en ce moment je voudrais que nous nous réunissions tous, anciens amis pour passer des vacances de rêve !

- par tous tu entends toi, moi, Shika, Kiba, Neji, et Gaara ? Questionna-t-il perplexe.

- oui mais pas seulement. Tu as quartier libre pour inviter qui tu veux… Mais attention pas de vieux…Hein ?

- t'as bien dit qui je veux ? J'ai déjà ma p'tite idée, répondit Naruto en regardant malicieusement sa cousine qui se tenait juste près de lui.

- ca signifie que t'es d'accord ?

- bien évidemment...

- j'ai déjà prévenu Shikamaru et Neji et j'ai laissé un message sur le répondeur de Gaara. Pour notre cher Kiba ce sera un peu plus difficile mais je crois que je sais comment je vais m'y prendre.

- t'as été rapide vieux, souligna le cousin de Temari.

- et pour le moyen de locomotion vous n'aurez pas à vous déranger car j'ai mis à disposition mon yacht pour se rendre aux Fidji. Faudrait juste qu'on se retrouve au port d'Orlando en Floride pour le grand départ.

- toi on peut dire que tu sais faire les choses en grand. Je suis partant ! Le départ c'est pour quand ?

- lundi 11h pétante… Je te laisse maintenant Naruto, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire…

- ok ! A lundi alors.

- à plus ! Conclut Sasuke en raccrochant le téléphone.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la conversation entre les deux amis et le blond avait déjà dans l'idée de convaincre sa cousine que la présence de Sakura était indispensable, après lui avoir raconté les dire de son ami…

- dis moi cousine...

- oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- il faudrait que t'invites Sakura à venir avec nous, ce pourrait être sympa tu ne crois pas ?

- ah ca sûrement pas ! Répondit Temari catégoriquement.

- mais pourquoi ? Rétorqua Naruto des larmes aux yeux.

- parce que je ne voudrais pas que votre petit groupe malfaisant détourne une fille aussi pure que Sakura, c'est tout.

- écoutes tu pourrais venir avec elle. Tu pourras ainsi veiller sur elle et t'assurer qu'on ne ''l'influence pas''… S'il te plait cousine!?

- non mais…

- allez cousine…

- bon d'accord je vais lui demander…

- tu vois, quand tu veux !

A Brest, Gaara venait de terminer sa journée au restaurant Plazza. Accompagné de son amie Talisha qui avait décidée de découvrir son appart', il entra dans la pièce découvrant par la même occasion le message laissé par son ami Sasuke. Après en avoir pris connaissance il réfléchit quelques secondes et voulu s'adresser à la jeune femme qui se tenait juste en face de lui mais, celle-ci plus prompte que lui, l'interrompit tout de suite...

- je veux venir avec toi ! S'exclama la fille à la chevelure dorée.

- je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée princesse, les Fidji c'est très loin et avec ton père...

- laisse tomber mon père pour une fois. J'ai envie de m'amuser et en plus je viendrai avec une copine, qui, j'en suis sure ne te laissera pas in-di-f-fé-rent !

- ca m'étonnerait beaucoup ma chère Talisha, répondit Gaara d'un ton mélancolique, mais puisque t'as l'air d'être emballé alors c'est ok !

- cooool !

- prépares tes affaires, nous partons lundi pour les îles Fidji...

- j'y vais de ce pas mon cher Gaara, acquiesça Talisha en sortant d'un pas rapide de son appart'.

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello chers hypothético-lecteurs (je paris que personne n'emploie jamais ce mot ^^), petite précision d'abord, pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 1 à l'avance, les erreurs ont été corrigés! Il n'y a donc plus de soucis :p. J'espère sinon que vous n'aurez plus trop à vous plaindre. C'est ma première fic et je me dois de faire bonne impression ! Maintenant, réponse aux review :

Désidérata Girl : Ma toute première review, de ma première fic, de mon premier chapitre, du premier auteur que j'ai lu (* chiale d'émotion *). J'ai déjà répondu à ton com's dans un MP alors j'espère que ce chapitre saura t'accrocher :p

Ledon P : Merci de t'intéresser à ma fic. Voici le nouveau chapitre

Amajojolo : euh oui désolé ! j'étais parti sur l'idée d'un roman personnel mais ca na rien rien donné… :p je me suis donc lancé dans la redaction d'une fic sur du GaaHina… Desolé pour le HIC !

MERCI A MON BETA DONALD TWEEDELDUM et à Hime-Lay à qui j'ai emprunté le personnage !

CHAPITRE II : EMBARQUEMENT

Il était déjà dimanche 15h, Talisha et Gaara se tenaient à l'aéroport et s'apprêtaient à prendre un vol pour la Floride afin d'arriver lundi matin :

- Talisha où est donc l'amie qui ne devait pas me laisser indifférent ?

- ne sois pas impatient Gaara. En fait elle est en Géorgie chez ses grands-parents et elle devrait nous retrouver au port d'Orlando... Elle à moins de chemin à faire que nous tu sais !

- ah je vois ! Mais ce n'est pas de l'impatience ma grande, c'est de la curiosité, rien de plus.

- si tu le dis, rétorqua la belle blonde un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

'' Les passagers du vol 1464 en direction de la Floride sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement numéro 6 ''

- ah je crois que c'est à nous, s'exclama Gaara.

- oui allons, y !

Vingt- cinq minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient assis dans le Boeing 747 qui devait les conduire en Floride.

Après plusieurs heures de vol bien remplies Gaara et Talisha arrivèrent en Floride complètent épuisés lundi à 9h du matin.

« Ah enfin arrivés ! Je commençais à trouver ce vol vraiment très long ! »S'exclama Talisha

- t'es pas au bout de tes peines miss, nous avons encore du chemin à faire pour arriver à Orlando. Nous ne sommes qu'à Jacksonville là.

- et merde !

- gardes tes gros mots pour mes amis Talisha.

Les deux amis prirent donc un taxi en direction du port d'Orlando et une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant un immense yacht qui était loin de passer inaperçu.

- Gaara, me dis pas que c'est le yacht dont parlait ton ami dans son message!? Interrogea Talisha stupéfaite

- ca ne m'étonnerait pas !

- il est multimilliardaire ton ami ?

- tu ne crois pas si bien dire princesse...

« Talisha ? » Questionna une jeune fille qui venait juste de faire irruption derrière les deux amis

- oui!? Répondit l'intéressée en faisant face à la voix qui s'adressait à elle..., Hinata c'est toi ?

- c'est bien moi… Woaw t'es vraiment jolie tu n'as pas du tout changé… Répondit la nouvelle arrivante.

- et toi donc Hinata t'es tellement belle, comment tu vas ?

- je vais très bien. Euh, Tu devrais peut-être me présenter à ton ami tu crois pas?.!

- ah oui je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là !

Gaara était éblouit par la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui : une crinière bleutée, des yeux de verre, une silhouette ravissante, un parfum de rose incroyablement enivrant et une bouche délicieusement rosée... Il en avait le souffle coupé…

- Gaara, je te présente mon amie Hinata, c'est d'elle dont je t'avais parlée... Rappela Talisha en désignant la fille aux cheveux d'un bleu étincelant.

- bon-j...jou...r, bonjour Hinata, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Talisha m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mon nom est Gaara.

- moi aussi, je, je m'appelle Hinata, je suis une amie d'enfance de Talisha, répondit timidement la concernée.

De près Talisha observait la scène et sentait bien qu'elle avait réussi son coup. Gaara n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, qu'il aperçut au loin son vieil ami Shikamaru qui approchait suivi de près par Neji et ne put s'empêcher d'aller les saluer et de les présenter à ses deux amies...

- comment tu vas depuis le temps Shikamaru ? La médecine ca avance ? Demanda Gaara à son vieil ami.

- Galère ! Mais je constate que de ton coté t'as pas trop à te plaindre. Tes deux amies sont vraiment bonnes ! Répondit le surdoué de la bande.

- c'est clair ! Ajouta Neji

Les deux jeunes femmes qui écoutaient discrètement leur conversation ne purent s'empêcher de rougir de gêne devant les propos des garçons.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'était au tour de Naruto de débarquer au port d'Orlando accompagné de deux magnifiques jeunes femmes : Temari, sa cousine et la ravissante Sakura...

- salut tout le monde ! S'exclama Temari joyeusement.

Shikamaru qui n'était pas au courant que la cousine de Naruto serait du voyage eut tôt fait de se montrer plus enthousiaste car depuis le temps, il voulait tenter sa chance auprès des jolies yeux verts de celle ci.

« Je crois que tout le monde est là et même plus, c'est parfait !», s'exclama une voix familière à Gaara qui semblait provenir du yacht.

Tous les regards se braquèrent alors vers l'interlocuteur qui n'était nul autre que Sasuke qui se tenait à l'arrière de l'immense navire. Pourtant le regard de Neji fut plutôt porté vers la jeune femme qui se tenait près du multimilliardaire...

- hey Sasuke nous ne sommes pas tous là, tu vois bien qu'il manque Kiba ! Dit Naruto avec une pointe de déception.

- non t'inquiètes ils sont déjà à bord ! Montez sinon on partira sans vous...

- ils ? Se demanda Naruto soudain perdu.

L'étudiant en science n'attendit pas de réponse et se contenta d'exécuter les recommandations de l'Uchiha suivi de près par le reste de la troupe. Sur le pont supérieur du yacht, le blond put constater avec stupéfaction la présence effective de Kiba, pas tout seul cependant. En effet sa sœur cadette, Hime était avec lui. La séduisante brune de 19 ans, qui, autrefois fit valser le cœur de l'impénétrable Sasuke était présente et cela était surprenant car depuis que la jeune femme avait rejeté ses avances il ya 3 ans, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais adressés la parole...

- comment t'as fait pour retrouver Kiba dans ce trou perdu de Cuba ? demanda Shikamaru au multimilliardaire.

- en fait j'ai juste eu à contacter sa sœur. Elle voulait pas me parler au début mais lorsque Je lui ai parlé de son frère et du fait qu'il puisse quitter cette ville trop dangereuse même pour quelque pour mois, elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle adore son frère !

- très bien pensé Sasuke, je croyais que l'argent rendait idiot mais avec toi c'est tout le contraire ! Dit Shikamaru en narguant son copain.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi toi !

- oh mais du calme, dit-moi plutôt qui est la magnifique jeune femme qui se tenait près de toi tout à l'heure ?

- ah tu parles d'Ino ! C'est rien, juste un flirt... Bon euh... Si on peut appeler ca comme ca !

- je vois, c'est la fille du moment quoi !

- voilà t'as tout compris !

- alors toi, t'as pas du tout changé, ca fait plaisir de te revoir !

- ouais c'est pas tout mais il est bientôt 11h et je dois annoncer le départ on va rejoindre les autres?!

- ok !

...

Sasuke : A votre attention très chers amis et invités, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu par la positive à mon invitation et vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord de mon Yacht. Nous partons pour les îles Fidji et ce pour une durée de 2 mois, et Bla et Bla et Bla, j'en ai déjà trop dit, je vous souhaite un agréable voyage.

- je trouve tes amis très sympa Gaara, je crois qu'on devrait bien s'amuser cet été… S'exclama Talisha s'adressant à son collègue de travail.

- si tu le dis, répondit son ami sans conviction.

La jolie Talisha ne mesurait certainement pas ses paroles à ce moment là mais elle allait bientôt être prise au mot car ces vacances seraient les plus tumultueuses auxquelles elle n'ait jamais pris part...

FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III : SENSATIONS FORTES !

En plein milieu d l'océan Atlantic, le yacht du multimillionnaire se dirigeait vers les iles Fidji. A son bord, 12 passagers voulant passer des vacances de rêve : Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Talisha, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Hime et Ino...

Il était déjà 5h du soir et Gaara était allongé sur son lit dans sa cabine. Le jeune homme essayait de sortir de ses pensées Hinata, la magnifique jeune fille aux yeux nacrés que Talisha lui avait présentée plus tôt dans la journée. Son image n'arrêtait pas de repasser en boucle dans son esprit. '' Merde mais qu'est ce qui me prends ? Je me suis juré de plus penser à une fille de cette manière. Et Deborah dans tout ca !? '' ... Le garçon aux turquoises se retournait sur son lit cherchant une position qui lui permettrait de se vider l'esprit et de faire le point, mais quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte :

« Gaara ouvre c'est Kiba ! » Dit la voix rock qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Kiba!? Vas-y entre.( Ce qu'il fit)

- assieds-toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire, ya même des bières ici c'est trop la classe !?

- j'en veux bien une !

- tiens, fit Gaara en lui lançant une canette.

- merci !

- alors dis-moi comment ca va depuis, on a presque pas eu le temps de discuter tout à l'heure.

- eh bien je m'en sors comme je peux mon vieux, répondit le mafioso en prenant place sur une chaise qui se trouvait près du lit, j'ai réussi à me faire un nom dans la capital et je suis désormais respecté de tous là bas.

- ah bon!?

- ouais ! Grace à la marchandise que j'ai réussi à faire passer à la havane, je suis le plus solliciter de tous les dealers de cuba.

- la marchandise ? Quelle marchandise ? Me dis pas que c'est...

- et si ! C'est de la cocaïne. Si tu veux te faire respecter là bas t'as intérêt à en avoir, sinon tu te feras marcher dessus vieux !

- ah ! Moi ces choses ne m'intéresseront jamais.

- il ne faut jamais dire jamais mon gars...

-et pourtant tu viens de le dire !

- très drôle Gaara !

- j'suis content en tout cas que tu sois là. Sans toi ce ne serait pas la même chose !

- t'inquiètes, on va bien se marrer ici.

…

A l'avant du yacht, Naruto faisait connaissance avec la jolie Sakura et au loin, Talisha et Hinata les observaient dubitatives. Que pouvait donc faire cette jeune femme au jeune scientifique pour qu'il soit aussi gêné lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle ? La nuit était tombée et le navire était à l'arrêt :

« Sakura dis-moi, tu connais ma cousine depuis longtemps ? »

- depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Denver. Je suis sa voisine de pallier en fait on habite le même immeuble.

- ah ! Et tu vas à l'université ?

- non, je travaille dans une boutique de prêt à porter. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller !

- pourquoi ?

- oh, c'est une longue histoire.

- mais quand même, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dernièrement tu aimes bien les coins animés hein ?

- pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- je t'ai aperçu une fois avec Sakura au THIRTY-SQUARE.

- non mais c'est elle qui voulait y aller. Elle m'a presque sorti de la maison en me tirant par les cheveux.

- tu veux dire que tu ne fréquentes pas les boites d'habitude ?

- non, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre !

- je te crois, t'es beaucoup trop classe pour aller dans ce genre d'endroit.

- classe ? Moi ? Je ne crois pas, non.

-mais si, tu es vraiment très belle, Sakura. Dit Naruto à la métisse en essayant tant bien que mal de la regarder dans les yeux.

- c'est gentil merci, toi aussi !

- quoi, moi aussi je suis belle ?

- non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… En fait t'es pas mal non plus

A ces mots, Naruto eut un léger sourire de satisfaction presque imperceptible aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il fallait bien le dire, la jeune femme commençait à apprécier notre scientifique en herbe. Elle aimait bien son humour déplacé et le fait qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

Les cloches de 20h retentirent quelques instants plus tard sur le yacht et annonçaient le début du diner. Les 12 passagers présents à bord durent alors se rendre dans la grande salle qui servait de salle à manger. Une immense table recouverte d'une magnifique toile en satin se trouvait au centre de la salle. Les 12 couverts disposés, Sasuke le maitre des lieux se dépêcha de s'installer en bout de table, même si l'on pouvait imaginer qu'il le faisait simplement parce que Hime se trouvait déjà à l'autre bout ca lui donnait un air de chef de famille. Un joyeux '' bon appétit '' sorti de la bouche de la toujours aussi joviale Temari lança les hostilités.

Trente minutes après, le dîner était terminé et alors que tout le monde se retirait dans ses appartements, Sasuke retint la sœur de Kiba discrètement pour une discussion en aparté. La rousse moins enthousiaste voulu s'en dispenser mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité du dragueur invétéré. Le jeune homme opta pour une petite salle dérobée au fond de la salle à manger afin de ne pas être dérangée et put constater avec stupéfaction que cette fois ci elle ne rechignait pas.

Une fois dans la pièce :

- oui de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Demanda la rousse d'une voix presque menaçante.

- s'il te plait Hime ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi. Tu sais bien de quoi je veux qu'on parle, je…

- et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- mais enfin laisse-moi m'exprimer ! Je sais que les dernières fois qu'on s'est vu on n'était pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde mais je voulais que tu saches que tu me plais toujours autant...

A ces mots, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatter mais se reprit tout de suite.

- et c'est en t'affichant avec cette fille, hmm, comment elle s'appelle déjà..Ah Ino, que tu me le montres ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste une fille que j'ai rencontré comme ca ! Celle que je veux c'est toi !

- ouais c'est ca j'vais te croire !

- ne me dis pas que t'es jalouse ?

- moi ? Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Si tu crois que c'est avec tes blagues à deux balles et ton fric que tu vas réussir à te faire une fille comme moi tu te trompes complètement. Je n'ai pas besoin de ca moi et si t'étais intelligent tu l'aurais compris depuis bien longtemps...

- mais...

Le milliardaire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la rousse lui avait déjà claquée la porte au nez. Ce que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas compris c'est qu'Hime, elle, adorait se sentir aimer, être le centre d'attention d'une seule personne elle aimait être complimentée sur son physique et sa personnalité. C'était une jeune femme éprise par l'amour alors que l'Uchiha, lui, ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Perdu, le jeunot sortit de la pièce à son tour et longea le couloir pour se rendre à sa cabine, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit son ami Neji et sa pseudo copine Ino s'embrassant fougueusement devant la cabine de cette dernière. Qu'avait donc pu raconter le brillant étudiant en économie à la jeune blonde pour qu'elle se jette ainsi dans ses bras ? Surement des choses du genre '' Ce type n'est pas fait pour toi '', '' tu serais bien mieux avec un homme qui sait ce que tu vaux''… En réalité, Neji et Ino n'avaient pas cessé de se lancer des regards de désirs depuis leur arrivée sur le Yacht. Etait-ce simplement ce que d'autres appellent le coup de foudre, ou alors juste une irrésistible attirance charnelle ? Cela ne semblait toutefois pas gêner le richard plus qu'autre chose il se vit même esquisser un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit l'étudiant en économie ouvrir promptement la porte de la cabine et de s'y introduire aussi vite sans rompre son baiser passionné. Sasuke avait en effet mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de ce détail insignifiant.

1st LEMON :

Dans la cabine de la belle Ino, les choses devenaient de plus en plus sérieuses. Les respirations se firent de plus en plus haletantes. A bout de souffle ils durent rompre leur baiser le regard embrasé de la jeune femme se planta alors dans les prunelles nacrées remplies de désir du jeune homme. Une passion ardente se dégageait des deux individus. Pendant près d'une minute ils ne firent que se fixer intensément ne laissant entendre que le bruit de leur respiration… La belle blonde se décida alors à prendre les choses en main. D'un geste rapide elle poussa le jeune homme qui en perdit l'équilibre et atterrit sur le grand lit recouvert de draps blancs. Elle entreprit tout de suite de déboutonner la légère chemise à carreaux qu'elle arborait dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine ronde cachée par une fine dentelle qui lui servait de soutien gorge. La jeune femme se mit alors à califourchon sur l'étudiant en économie et reprit ses baisers enflammés, dans le cou, puis sur le torse du beau brun. Sentant son membre inférieur durci se frotter à sa jupette, Ino se dépêcha de se débarrasser de ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Elle en avait marre d'attendre, elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, elle voulait le sentir en elle. Elle passa ses mains douces sous le t-shirt du jeune homme faisant des caresses insupportables sur la peau de l'étudiant. Ce dernier compris où elle voulait en venir et releva son vêtement puis son pantalon et enfin son boxer avec une habilité remarquable qui en fit même sourire la rousse. Neji profita alors de l'occasion pour s'introduire dans l'intimité de son amante d'un doigt, ensuite d'un second... La blonde ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger gémissement d'exaltation qui ne laissa point dubitatif l'économiste… Rongée par le désir, la jeune femme saisit l'entre-jambe de son amant durci au maximum et, avec, pénétra son vagin déjà mouillé de son plaisir... l'étudiant saisit alors fermement les cuisses de la belle accélérant son mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de son amante qui en gémissait de plus bel… A bout les deux amants jouirent de plaisir quelques minutes plus tard et s'écroulèrent complètement épuisés pour s'endormir jusqu'au p'tit matin.

END OF LEMON 1

Le lendemain matin, alors que certains se réveillaient de bonne humeur et se retrouvaient pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Temari qui pourtant était de nature joviale se levait avec un visage plutôt serré. Elle avait en effet été victime d'insomnie toute la nuit du fait que sa cabine était voisine à celle de la Yamanaka. Il faut dire que ses gémissements n'étaient pas des moins bruyants. Aussi à la fin de son p'tit déjeuner, elle se décida à aller lui parler pour une petite explication de femme à femme :

- salut ! Ino c'est bien ca ? Demanda la cousine de Naruto à la demoiselle qui lui tournait le dos.

- oui c'est bien moi, répondit la blonde en faisant face à son interlocutrice.

- écoutes, ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi mais cette nuit vous m'avez vraiment empêché de dormir.

- cette nuit ? Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

- je veux parler de tes ébats bruyants de la nuit dernière, chuchota Temari pour que nul autre ne le sache...

- oh merde, c'est pas possible tu nous as entendu ? Je... je suis désolée… je ne, je ne voulais sincèrement pas nuire à ton sommeil, bafouilla-t-elle toute gênée.

- non mais on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire tout de même !

- je tiens quand même à m'excuser. Le truc c'est que ca faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas fait l'amour de cette manière et du coup je me suis emportée.

- parce que pour toi et Sasuke c'était la première fois ? Franchement ca m'étonne de lui !

- Sasuke, euh, et ben…

- quoi, qu'est qu'il ya ?

- et ben ce n'était pas Sasuke !

- Pardon ?

- j'n'étais pas avec Sasuke cette nuit !

- qu, quoi ? Et…et t'étais avec qui alors ?

- Euh… avec Neji !

- QUOI ? S'écria Temari affolant les dix autres passagers qui discutaient dans la salle à manger.

« Ya un problème Temari ? » Demanda Naruto inquiet.

- no, non, non, y a rien cousin !

- t'es sûre ?

- oui puisque je te le dis ! Retourne discuter avec les autres maintenant.

- très bien ! fit le blond vaquant à ses occupations.

- Neji ? Chuchota Temari à Ino

- oui, et il est super doué avec sa langue !

- qu, quoi, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé des détails moi. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec Sasuke…

- Sasuke ? Et ben je vois bien qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi. Depuis qu'on à fait l'amour il ya deux semaines c'est comme si je le dégoutais. Il ne veut même plus me toucher. J'ai des envies moi !

- deux semaines et t'es déjà en manque ? T'as des fourmis dans les fesses ou quoi ?

- non je n'arrive juste pas à me passer de sexe. Mais avec Neji hmmmm, je crois qu'avec Neji je vais me poser, il a su me redonner des couleurs !

- En fait je te fais des reproches mais j'te comprends parfaitement. Moi aussi je suis grave en manque en ce moment, ca se voit peut-être pas mais c'est le cas, chuchota à nouveau la cousine de Naruto.

- ah bon!? Ca se voit vraiment pas, t'es toujours de bonne humeur. Je crois quand même que si tu te concentrais un p'tit peu tu verrais qu'il y a quelqu'un ici à qui tu fais vraiment de l'effet.

- mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je l'aurais remarquée depuis longtemps.

- alors toi, t'es vraiment pas très futée. Si tu jettes un coup d'œil rapide au dessus de ton épaule gauche, tu verras le garçon qui n'arrête pas de te dévorer du regard depuis que t'es arrivée sur le Yacht.

Temari exécuta les recommandations de la blonde et put apercevoir le garçon qui ne l'épiait pas très discrètement…

- SHIKAMARU? S'étonna Temari

- ah ! Alors tu le connais ?

- oui ! C'est un ami de mon cousin. Je l'aurais jamais soupçonnée celui là.

- à mon avis tu devrais lui laisser sa chance. En plus il est plutôt mignon.

- tu crois ?

- j'en suis même sûre…

- alors je vais suivre tes conseils, mais je préfère attendre qu'on soit arrivé. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te gêner à mon tour.

- bonne initiative ! Tu me tiendras au courant hein ?

- bien sûr !

- alors bonne chance...euh ?

- Temari. Moi mon nom c'est Temari.

- alors bonne chance Temari.

- merci !

Le reste de la traversée se fit quasiment sans plus d'incidences. Nos 12 voyageurs apprenaient et réapprenaient à se connaitre, certains pour de bonnes raisons, d'autres pour des raisons peu catholiques : Gaara essayait de sympathiser tant bien que mal avec Hinata. Il aimait bien discuter avec. Elle semblait sincère et commençait à s'attacher peu à peu à son coté mystérieux mais sympathique. De son coté, Kiba observait d'un mauvais œil la relation naissante entre son ami mais éternel rival Neji et la jolie blonde Ino. Etait-il également tombé sou le charme de la belle ou était-il simplement jaloux ? Quoiqu'il en soit, notre caïd avait déjà échafaudé dans sa p'tite tête un plan dont lui seul avait le secret.

Talisha quant à elle s'ennuyait sur ce bateau. Elle n'était pas du genre à aimer la routine et adorait les situations périlleuses. Aussi prit-elle la résolution d'aguicher le premier garçon qu'elle verrait passer sous ses yeux et tant pis s'il est déjà casé elle saurait user de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins. L'heureux élu fut alors le beau blond aux yeux bleus, Naruto qui ne se doutait pas une seconde de ce qui l'attendait.

FIN DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV : DEBARQUEMENT

Cinq jours plus tard, le Yacht de Sasuke était prêt à accoster aux iles Fidji. Sur le pont supérieur, nos 12 compagnons se tenaient près à débarquer. Depuis le bateau, l'on pouvait nettement apercevoir la silhouette d'une imposante demeure qui se profilait à l'horizon… Les esprits s'agitaient et l'impatience se faisait de plus en plus ressentir...

« Voilà ! Les amis, nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination, j'espère que le voyage s'est déroulé sans encombre... Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour chez moi » s'exclama l'Uchiha.

Les passagers descendirent du Yacht anxieux et durent parcourir encore quelques kilomètres à pied sur le sable fin de la plage de l'ile afin d'arriver jusqu'au manoir...

Guidés par le propriétaire, nos troupes arrivèrent enfin vingt minutes plus tard devant la gigantesque maison qui se présentait à eux :

- PUTAIN ! S'exclama Kiba bouche bée

- ouais tu l'as dit ! Rétorqua Shikamaru qui se tenait près de lui.

- avec quel argent on peut s'acheter une maison pareille ? C'est dingue… questionna Talisha à son ami roux.

- eh ben avec l'argent de Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répondit l'étudiant en droit.

« Quinze chambres avec salles de bain incorporées, deux immenses salons, une cuisine faite toute en marbre, une piscine, un jacuzzi, une salle de cinéma, un spa, une terrasse avec vue sur l'océan, un terrain de tennis et bien d'autres belles choses nous y attendent, si vous voulez bien me suivre », s'adressa Sasuke à l'assemblée.

En passant le seuil de la porte d'entrée, ils purent constater par eux même des dires du multimilliardaire. La maison était vraiment magnifique. Le mobilier de marque, les chambres spacieuses et les lits ornés de draps en satins ne laissaient pas indifférent nos locataires. Les vacances s'annonçaient vraiment passionnantes.

Il était 4h de l'après midi et tout le monde avait déjà prit le temps de s'installer et de découvrir les lieux… Shikamaru lui préférait se détendre près de la piscine. Trempant ses pieds dans son eau pour se prélasser, il essayait de trouver un plan d'attaque suffisamment subtil pour réussir à faire craquer Temari, sa dulcinée. Il se creusait la tête, se torturait l'esprit, mais rien n'y faisait. Etait-elle si impénétrable ? N'avait-elle donc aucune faille ? L'étudiant en médecine commençait vraiment à désespérer. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir ses pieds de l'eau et à s'en aller, il tourna la tète à sa gauche et aperçu la cousine de Naruto qui s'approchait d'un pas lent. Il faillit en perdre ses sens tant la jeune femme n'était vêtue que d'un maillot de bain, deux pièces qui puis est. Il put ainsi admirer son splendide piercing au niveau du nombril qui lui fit esquisser un léger sourire malgré tout perceptible par la jeune arrivante :

- pourquoi tu souris ainsi en me voyant ? Questionna la blonde au jeune homme

- moi ? Je souriais ?

- oui ! J'tai vu sourire ! Serait-ce mon piercing qui te plait ?

- ca se pourrait bien !

- ca se pourrait bien ? Dis plutôt qu'il te donne des idées, gros pervers ! Rétorqua la jeune femme toute vexée.

- du calme, du calme, t'as raison il me plait beaucoup ton piercing !

- voilà ! Ce n'était pas si difficile quand même… Dit Temari en prenant place près de lui.

…

- alors di moi, pourquoi t'es venu te refugier ici ?

- euhhhh...'merde je ne peux pas lui dire que je venais élaborer un plan d'attaque pour la séduire, Elle va me prendre pour un p'tit attarder du ciboulot'

- alors t'accouches!?

- et ben en fait je fais cela très souvent chez moi pour m'évader et me vider l'esprit quand j'ai des problèmes.

- alors t'as des problèmes ! J'peux peut-être t'aider...

- non c'est rien d'important ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'es venir faire ici ?

- ca ce voit, non ? Jsuis en bikini ! J'viens nager un tout p'tit peu.

- ah ! Alors j'vais te laisser, dit l'étudiant à contrecœur.

- mais pourquoi ? Tu peux me rejoindre tu sais, renchérit la cousine de Naruto qui venait de se mettre à la l'eau.

- et ben je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- allez viens, en plus l'eau est très bonne, insista-t-elle un large sourire aux lèvres

- ok j'arrive tout de suite !

Le Nara se hâta alors d'ôter le t-shirt qui cachait sa musculature de dieu grec que lui avait offerte mère nature. A la vue de ce buste d'athlète, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de rougir et pour le cacher au jeune homme elle s'immergea complètement.

« Mince, c'est possible d'être aussi sexy ? Temari allez tu dois te reprendre, tu vas passez pour une fille facile sinon, reprends-toi ma vieille ! » Pensa la blonde aux yeux verts complètement troublée…

-hey tout va bien ? demanda l'étudiant en médecine.

-….

- tu risques la noyade là, tu le sais au moins ?

-….

Voyant qu'elle tardait à sortir la tête de l'eau, l'étudiant en médecine plongea dans la piscine pour se rassurer sur l'état de sa belle mais au même moment elle sortit de l'eau remise de ses émotions…

- Ca va ? demanda Shikamaru.

- pourquoi cette question, j'ai l'air malade ?

- non mais t'es quand même restée un sacré bout de temps sous l'eau !

- ca me regarde, non ?

- comme tu voudras, dans tous les cas t'avais raison l'eau est vraiment bonne.

- je te l'avais dit ! Tu viens, on va faire quelques brasses, demanda la blonde au jeunot en esquissant un sourire dès plus radieux.

« Mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle lorsqu'elle sourit, je me demande jusque quand je vais pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus », se dit Shikamaru alors qu'il s'amusait à lancer des jets d'eau à sa partenaire de circonstance qui les recevait et en faisait de même.

« Oups ! » Fit Temari entre deux jets et s'étant tout-à-coup arrêtée.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- oui, je crois qu'on a un petit problème !

- mais encore…

- j'ai perdu le haut de mon maillot !

- q, qu, qu… QUOI ?

- t'es sourd où quoi, j'te dis que j'ai perdu le haut de mon maillot !

- eeeeuueuuuuuhhh, bouges pas je crois que je l'aperçois juste derrière toi.

L'étudiant en médecine nagea jusqu'audit maillot en prenant soin de ne pas fixer (bien malgré lui) la poitrine de la blonde alors juste cachée par ses bras…

« Je l'ai, attends j'te l'apporte tout de suite », dit l'étudiant qui tenait fermement le fin tissus afin qu'il ne lui échappe pas.

- Oh quel héroïsme, t'as sauvé mon maillot !

- si c'est du sarcasme tu ferais mieux de te souvenir que c'est encore moi qui tiens le précieux sésame.

- ok c'est bon dépêche toi plutôt de me le mettre.

- q, qu, que, pardon ?

- à toi il faudrait qu'on répète tout par deux fois oubien ?

- non mais tu ne voudrais pas plutôt le faire par toi-même, j'veux dire c'est quand même ton maillot !

- tout-à l'heure je l'ai mise toute seule et il s'est révélé qu'il n'était pas solidement fixé, ce serait donc plus pratique maintenant que tu m'aides !

- o, oo, oôo, ok si tu y tiens ! Répondit le jeune homme complètement gêné.

Temari savait bien qu'elle ne laissait pas l'étudiant en médecine indifférent et d'après ce que lui avait rapporté Ino, il n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des regards aguicheurs depuis le début de leur périple. Elle voulait savoir jusqu'où il pouvait tenir et pour cela, elle n'avait pas lésé sur les moyens en détachant volontairement son maillot l'instant d'avant. Le Nara s'avança alors délicatement dans le dos de la précitée appréhendant de se sentir si près de celle qui le tourmentait tant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fut tout de suite saisit par l'agréable parfum lavande que dégageaient les fins cheveux blonds de la belle jeune femme. En passant délicatement le tissu d'un rouge frappant autour de la poitrine de Temari, il put sentir même si ce ne fut que l'espace d'une seconde la douce courbure de son sein droit. Aussitôt la température de l'étudiant atteint les 39*Celsius et son rythme cardiaque doubla en intensité. La douceur de sa peau le transportait dans un monde où seules ses envies et ses pensées étaient reines…

De son coté Temari n'était pas en reste. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher à Shikamaru ses joues rosies par la proximité de leur corps. Les battements de son cœur avaient eux-aussi doublés en vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit que d'un geste net et précis, il avait noué le haut de son bikini… Des secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité. Le travail accompli, Le Nara qui aurait alors dû s'écarter de sa partenaire de fortune resta cependant cloué sur place ne parvenant pas à se détacher de l'odeur suave de sa belle. Curieuse du fait qu'il ne bougeait plus Temari se décida à lui faire face et fit par la même occasion sortir l'étudiant de sa transe. Le regard plongé dans les yeux marron-clairs de son vis-à-vis, elle sentit monter en elle des pulsions d'excitation qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais ressenti aussi intensément. Leur corps s'attirait irrésistiblement réduisant la micro distance qui les séparait Shikamaru rapprocha par instinct son visage encore plus près qu'il ne l'était voulant atteindre les précieuses lèvres déjà incandescentes de sa partenaire et ferma ses paupières… Encore une nano seconde et il atteindrait son but. Et pourtant une nano seconde plus tard…

« On devrait sortir de l'eau ! » coupa la blonde dans l'élan de passion du Nara

- q, que, qui, QUOI ? demanda l'étudiant en médecine complètement décontenancé.

- c'n'est pas prudent de rester aussi longtemps dans l'eau, on va finir par tomber malade, tu viens ? Ajouta la blonde en sortant de la piscine.

- eeeeuuuh je euh, j'vais rester encore un peu, vas-y…bafouilla-t-il toujours sous le choc.

- Ok ! Mais tu ne devrais pas... !

A tout à l'heure, lança Temari s'éloignant.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? » se demanda Shikamaru. Il inspecta son haleine pour vérifier si ce n'était pas la cause du phénomène auquel il ne parvenait toujours pas à donner un nom. Elle n'était point repoussante. Qu'était-ce alors ? Avait-il fait un geste qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il n'en avait point souvenir. Commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise il décida de sortir de l'eau afin de reprendre ses investigations plus tard, trop troublé sur l'instant.

De son coté Temari venait de regagner ses appartements. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle avait laissé Shikamaru sur sa fin, et, adossée à sa porte d'entrée elle essayait de se remémorer les événements d'il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Elle avait bien failli tomber dans son propre piège et céder ses envies, car même si elle refusait de l'admettre ouvertement, Temari se rendait bien compte que l'étudiant en médecine lui faisait de l'effet. Néanmoins celle-ci ne voulait en aucun cas paraitre pour une fille aussi facile et l'embrasser si vite aurait été beaucoup trop révélateur. Complètement sonnée, elle s'effondra sur son grand lit se laissant bercer par les bras de Morphée.

FIN DU QUATRIEME CHAPITRE…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V : LES MASQUES TOMBENT !

Les dix coups de 22h00 résonnaient et tous les habitants étaient réunis dans le grand salon après le copieux diner que leurs avaient préparé Sakura, Hime et Hinata. Elles étaient de véritables cordons bleus comme le témoignait Naruto, satisfait du repas. La suite de la soirée se déroulait dans une ambiance bonne enfant, avec des blagues et des rires à volonté, et pourtant Leila ne semblait pas sous le charme tout comme l'Uchiha. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs une idée bien particulière pour faire virer la soirée de joviale à sous tension…

« Bon, écoutez-moi maintenant les amis. Je propose que nous fassions un jeu que j'apprécie énormément commença le multimilliardaire. »

- un jeu ? Mais quelle idée tordue vas-tu encore nous sortir vieux ? Questionna Shikamaru, méfiant.

- c'est un jeu qu'on appelle ACTION ou VERITE !

- actio quoi ? Je ne connais pas ce truc, c'est un jeu vidéo ? demanda Kiba complètement à l'ouest.

- mais non idiot, venez avec moi, j'ai une table spécialement construite pour l'occasion et vu qu'on est pas mal nombreux, ca risque d'être plutôt intéressant.

- écoutes, je ne crois pas que tout le monde ait envie de jouer, en plus il se fait tard et les gens sont surement épuisés…tenta de raisonner le surdoué de la bande.

« Moi j'veux bien, j'suis d'accord ! » lança Talisha qui trouvait l'idée de Sasuke particulièrement intéressante.

- ah bon ! Tu veux vraiment y aller ? lui demanda son amie Hinata.

- oui et d'ailleurs toi aussi tu vas y participer parce qu'on n'est pas venu ici pour faire des siestes.

- mais…

- il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, allez viens ! ordonna la fille de monsieur Hatake à la jeune blonde en la tirant par le bras pour rejoindre le multimilliardaire qui était déjà installé à une immense table en bois d'ébène ornée d'une grande flèche blanche en son centre.

Gaara qui avait observé ses petites protégées et particulièrement Hinata se diriger vers la table de jeu se sentait obligé de les rejoindre et convaincu par la même occasion Kiba, Shika et Neji de se joindre à eux. Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Ino et Hime les suivirent de près…

« Alors en quoi il consiste ton jeu ? Posa Hime à Sasuke alors que tout le monde était enfin installé.

- et ben c'est simple,…

« L'un d'entre nous fait tourner la flèche qui se trouve au centre de la table et celui ou celle vers qui elle pointe devras révéler soit une vérité sur sa personne, soit exécuter une action que lui aura demandée au préalable la personne qui aura tourné la flèche » le coupa Talisha.

- comment ca se fait que tu connaisses ce jeu ? lui demanda Gaara interloqué

- et ben si tu venais plus souvent avec moi dans les soirées auxquelles je t'invite à Brest tu saurais que ce jeu est très populaire là-bas cher ami !

- je constate que je ne suis pas le seul qui sait m'amuser ici, ca me soulage ! s'exclama l'Uchiha

- bon allez je commence, dit la copine d'Hinata

La jeune femme fit tourner à vive allure la grande flèche blanche sous les yeux attentifs des autres habitants.

Quelques minutes plutard, la flèche ralentissait pour s'arrêter finalement sur le caïd de la bande, le passionné d'électronique, Kiba.

« Et merde, il fallait que ca tombe sur moi ! » Cria le désigné

- oh mais allez, arrêtes de faire ton râleur et prêtes toi au jeu, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ACTION ou VERITE ? lui répondit Talisha

- j'suis vraiment obligé ?

- oui t'es obligé !

- Hmm, alors je choisis VERITE.

- ok alors, euuuuhh, ca y est j'ai trouvé. « Kiba, est-ce qu'il y a parmi les filles présentes à cette table, une qui t'attire plus que les autres ? Et attention hein pas de langue de bois, on veut la vérité et rien que la vérité…

- t'inquiètes je vais te répondre Talisha !

A ces mots, les regards des habitants s'accrochèrent aux lèvres du caïd. Tous étaient impatients à l'idée de connaitre le coup de cœur du frère de Hime, surtout les garçons qui savaient qu'il n'était pas du genre à flasher ainsi sur une fille…

- alors t'accouches ?! S'impatienta Talisha

- il s'agit en fait de…..Ino !

Il eut un long silence durant lequel les regards avaient eu le temps de quitter Kiba pour se déposer sur le visage alarmé de la concernée.

''Surprise'', voilà le mot qui caractérisait le mieux son état d'âme à cet instant. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer taper dans l'œil de quelqu'un comme lui. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit avec un regard sournois de prédateur qui fit rougir instantanément la belle blonde. Elle baissa les yeux essayant de cacher sa gêne. A l'autre bout de la table, Neji était complètement scotché. Son meilleur ami était lui aussi tombé sous le charme de la belle Yamanaka. Il lui avait pourtant parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec la blonde sur le Yacht mais visiblement, il ne tenait pas compte de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en révélant son secret devenu trop lourd. Neji se sentait trahi et n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, régler ses comptes avec son ami mais ne voulant pas créer un scandale avec en plus la concernée qui était toute près, il décida d'attendre patiemment la fin du jeu. Temari qui était au courant du petit manège entre Ino et Neji sentait bien que la situation risquerait de dégénérer, tôt ou tard : la soirée allait être vraiment mouvementée…

- oh lala Kiba tu nous l'avais bien caché celle là hein ! Le taquinât Shikamaru

- moi je croyais que c'était la copine de Sasuke ! se demanda Gaara

- c'est une longue histoire mon vieux, je te raconterais une autre fois, répliqua le multimilliardaire.

« Bon les gars on s'y remet, je crois que c'est mon tour maintenant », dit Kiba pour couper cours au débat.

Ce dernier se saisit de la flèche et la fit tourner à grande vitesse sous les yeux quelque peu inquiets des autres habitants…

« Mon Dieu faites que ca tombe pas sur moi », pria intensément la jolie Hinata.

- mais de quoi t'as peur, c'est fun, essaya de la rassurer Talisha.

- ouais ben moi je ne trouve pas !

« Ah je crois qu'elle va s'arrêter ! » s'exclama Sakura

« Cousine, il semblerait que se soit toi l'heureuse élue », ajouta Naruto quelques secondes plus tard.

La flèche blanche venait en effet de s'arrêter sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait juste à la gauche d'Hinata, c'est-à-dire Temari…

« Ouf je l'ai échappée bel », soupira celle qui attirait tant les faveurs de Gaara.

- qu'est ce que tu choisis Temari ? lui demanda Kiba.

- je choisis ACTION, il faut bien s'amuser, non ?!

- j'te reconnais bien là cousine, continua Naruto

- j'espère que t'es prête car voici ce que t'auras à faire… tu choisis un garçon à cette table et tu lui fais un bon gros suçon dans le cou. Et soit convaincante hein ma douce !

- t'inquiètes Kiba, c'est du cake ca !

La blonde se leva aussitôt de sa chaise pour exécuter sa tâche. Elle dépassa Naruto, bien entendu, ensuite ce fut le tour de Gaara. Elle traversa Kiba sans un regard, avant de passer derrière la chaise de Neji puis celle de Shikamaru pour s'arrêter enfin derrière le fortuné, Sasuke Uchiha. Elle se pencha alors à son coup afin de gouter à sa peau couleur chocolat blanc, d'y déposer mil douceurs et de la mordiller légèrement tout en étant attentive aux gémissements du p'tit veinard.

A coté Shikamaru avait l'air tétanisé. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il croyait que la scène de la piscine l'avait quelque peu rapprochée de la belle blonde, mais visiblement, il n'en était rien il s'état trompé. Elle faisait un suçon à Sasuke plutôt qu'à lui et il en prenait plein la tronche. « Je crois que ca veut tout dire, je ne l'intéresse pas ! » conclut-il.

Hime, elle, observait attentivement les réactions de Sasuke aux petites faveurs que lui accordait la cousine de Naruto. Elle se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas changé. Les cajoleries des femmes lui faisaient toujours autant de l'effet. Bizarrement elle se sentait à la fois blessée, en colère et jalouse. Temari était-elle aussi attirée par le beau richard ? Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net et était bien décidée à lui poser la question une fois le jeu terminé.

La petite gâterie de la blonde terminée, elle revint s'assoir à sa chaise car c'était à elle de tourner la flèche…

« Alors t'as apprécié Sasuke ? » lui demanda Kiba

Etant encore dans tous ses états le multimilliardaire ne put répondre que par un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait…

- ca va c'est bon, de toutes façons c'est à moi de jouer maintenant alors…, coupa Temari

Celle-ci se saisit alors de la flèche et la fit tourner toujours sous les yeux attentifs des habitants. Après plusieurs tours sur elle-même, elle s'immobilisa enfin la pointe désignant la rose, la magnifique Sakura.

- hmm, ma chérie c'est tombé sur toi on dirait, qu'est ce que tu choisis ACTION ou VERITE ?

- je choisis VERITE ma belle !

« Eehh mais vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous appeler par des p'tits noms, sérieux on croirait entendre des lesbiennes c'est chelou », s'exclama Neji

- ca nous arrive parfois de faire des trucs cochons tu sais mon chou, tu devrais voir ca ! lui répondit Temari.

- sérieux !?

« Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi et pose-moi plutôt ta question Temari », intervint la rose.

- puisque tu insistes tant ma belle, donnes-nous donc le nombre de garçons que tu as déjà embrassé jusqu'ici et si possible avec des noms. C'est vrai que j'suis ton amie mais tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ton passé… aloooors ?

La rose fut tout de suite prise d'une douleur intense au ventre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de remettre son passé si triste sur la table, ce passé qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et qu'elle voulait tant oublier. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa gêne, personne ne semblait tenir compte de son visage soudain assombri par la tristesse, personne sauf Naruto. Lui, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si réticente à répondre à la question de sa cousine. Prise au dépourvu, Sakura n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre…

- je n'en ai embrassée qu'un !

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent tous les garçons, stupéfaits.

- hmm, une sainte nitouche, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on en voit, continua Sasuke

- c'est bon ca va les gars on' va pas lui reprocher de ne pas être une dévergondée, ajouta Naruto en lançant un regard porteur de message à sa cousine.

- à quoi tu joues cousin, j'espère que tu n'insinues rien à mon égard ! lui répondit Temari

- mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là sœurette !

- ok, de toute façon il manque encore le nom du garçon. Sakura tu veux bien nous le donner ?

La concernée était de plus en plus embarrassée, n'ayant aucune échappatoire et sachant qu'elle ne serait pas contrainte à entrer dans les détails de sa sombre histoire, elle se convaincue de répondre…

- il s'appelait Lee, Lee Rock !

- Lee ? Ce n'est pas commun comme nom ca, se dit Kiba.

- ah c'est normal, il est Coréen.

- ah bon, je comprends mieux alors !

- et bien je crois que c'est mon tour maintenant, je vais tourner la flèche d'accord ? Demanda la rose si vite qu'elle ne laissa point le temps à quiconque de s'exprimer voulant se débarrasser de ses angoisses.

Elle fit tourner la flèche maladroitement si bien que celle ci fit à peine trois tours complets pour s'immobiliser plutard pointant Hime…

- mais pourquoi ca ne tombe que sur des filles, j'ai envi de jouer moi aussi, s'énerva Sasuke.

- je te rappelle que c'est déjà tombé sur moi et que je ne suis pas une fille, lui fit remarquer Kiba.

- ah bon ?

- j'vais te casser la gueule si tu continues Sasuke…

- euh, désolé vieux !

« Qu'est-ce que tu choisis Hime ACTION ou VERITE ? »demanda Sakura.

- je choisis VERITE !

- euuuuhh… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te poser comme question moi…hmm, t'es amoureuse d'un garçon en ce moment ?

- pardon ?

- ma question est « est-ce que t'es amoureuse d'un garçon en ce moment ? »

- euh !

- Hime tu dois répondre c'est la règle du jeu, lui rappela neji.

- oui je sais mais on ne pourrait pas changer, je vais plutôt prendre ACTION !

- mais ce n'est pas possible princesse t'as déjà fait ton choix alors réponds et finissons-en, renchérit Naruto

- bon ok, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, ca vous va !?

« Hmm, c'est que ca devient intéressant ma parole ! Tu ne vas pas quand même nous laisser sur notre fin, allez dis nous le nom de l'heureux élu », lui demanda Talisha excitée comme une puce.

- oui allez dis le nous Hime, insista Temari.

- ah ca sûrement pas. La question ne stipulait pas que je donne le nom de la personne, hein Sakura.

- C'est exact !

- oh mais c'est pas drôle sinon, dit Talisha déçue.

Sasuke qui avait entendu la réponse d'Hime ne savait pas comment réagir. Etait-il le garçon dont elle parlait où alors l'avait-elle totalement oubliée. Le séducteur invétéré qui avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied était bien décidé à éclaircir ce point d'ombre et à percer le mystère de sa belle une fois le jeu terminé. Il prendrait donc son mal en patience…

- bien c'est mon tour, je me lance, dit la sœur de Kiba se saisissant de la flèche et la faisant tourner à vive allure.

…

- hmm, Gaara je crois bien que c'est à ton tour de passer au scanner ! s'exclama Hime alors que grande flèche blanche venait tout juste de s'arrêter.

- mais je suis prêt, d'ailleurs je choisis ACTION ! répondit celui-ci.

- ah bon, j'aurais parié que tu choisirais VERITE, ca te change, remarqua Talisha

- tu vois, t'aurais perdu ton pari, alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

En réalité, Gaara n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on lui donne un défi du genre de celui qu'on avait donné à Temari. Sauf que lui avait dans l'idée quelque chose du genre « embrasses la fille de ton choix ». Il n'aurait alors aucune hésitation quant à la fille qu'il aurait à choisir, Hinata bien sûr. Malheureusement pour lui, ses envies furent tout de suite refroidies…

- Gaara, Gaara, tu aurais dû choisir VERITE mon pauvre, lui dit Hime

- pourquoi ?

- et bien parce que tu as trente secondes pour courir jusqu'à la piscine et d'y plonger.

- QUOI ?

- c'est l'action que tu dois accomplir !

- QUOI ?

- plus que vingt-cinq secondes !

- et merde !

L'étudiant en droit se dépêcha de courir jusqu'à la piscine tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements et d'y plonger sous les regards et les rires hilares des habitants. Il revint quelques instants après trempé jusqu'aux os se couvrant d'une simple serviette… Hinata, elle, n'en perdait pas une miette : des cheveux mouillés du Sabaku No, en passant par son torse caressé par des petites gouttelettes d'eau et son air mignon de chien battu, la fille à la crinière bleutée le trouvait à croquer…

-mme…merrr…ccci hi, Hime, tu ne m'as pas raté ce coup ci !

- oh désolé Gaara j'en avais trop envie, tu m'en veux pas hein, c'est sans rancune ?

- bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas, c'est le jeu, mais je vais me dépêcher de jouer et d'aller me sécher sinon je risque d'attraper froid…

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et fit tourner la flèche, qui après plusieurs tours, s'arrêta en direction de Sasuke…

- et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama le concerné

- ouais bon c'est pas tout ca mais il faudrait que tu choisisses, alors ACTION OU VERITE ?

- ACTION, moi je veux de l'action mec !

- ah oui ? tu veux de l'action, et ben fait nous donc cent pompes le temps que j'aille me sécher OK !?

- quoi c'est tout !

- lance-toi plutôt au lieu de frimer…

Gaara retourna alors dans sa chambre pour se changer pendant que le multimilliardaire payait son manque d'activité physique en effectuant tant bien que mal ses pompes. Vingt minutes plus tard, l'étudiant en droit revint s'assoir à la table mais beaucoup de choses avaient eu le temps de se dérouler en son absence : il y avait tout d'abord l'Uchiha qui avait réussi haut-la-main son défi. Ensuite s'était au tour de Shikamaru qui s'était vu demander le nombre de relations sexuels à son actif, cinq avec deux filles différentes, avait-il répondu puis Ino ayant choisie ACTION, avait dû embrasser une fille, Hime en l'occurrence; après Naruto dû avouer au petit groupe qu'il n'avait plus fait l'amour avec une femme depuis environ six mois. Et enfin, le plus cruel, selon lui, était qu'il n'avait pas assisté à l'action d'Hinata. Elle avait en effet accepté de danser une valse avec le décidément trop chanceux Sasuke.

« Non mais quelle soirée pourrie ! » se dit-il intérieurement en entendant les commentaires de ses camarades.

- alors ca y est ? Tout le monde est passé ? demanda le Sabaku No

- NON et moi alors, je n'ai pas encore joué ! S'énerva Talisha

- et bien puisque c'est Hinata qui a jouée la dernière, c'est à elle de te poser la question, lui dit Sasuke

- ah ok, alors qu'est-ce que tu choisis Talisha ACTION ou VERITE ?

- je choisis ACTION, répondit celle-ci joyeusement

- hmm, alors pour te faire plaisir, embrasses le garçon qui te plait le plus ma belle !

- cool, j'ne vais pas me gêner !

La blonde s'avança d'un pas assuré en direction de l'homme qu'elle avait désigné, Naruto en l'occurrence, et une fois près de lui l'embrassa fougueusement sous les yeux ébahis des habitants et plus particulièrement de Sakura. Pris dans le feu de l'action, le scientifique en herbe ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser langoureux de la magnifique blonde ce qui fit froncer des sourcils de Sakura, visiblement vexée…

« Putain c'est chaud là ! » s'exclama Sasuke

- ah, ca tu l'as dit, renchérit Neji

- le p'tit veinard, continua Shika

Le souffle trop court, Talisha et Naruto durent rompre leur baiser passionné…

- et ben ! Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure fin de soirée, s'exclama Gaara.

- vous qui ne vouliez pas y jouer, j'espère que vous avez vu qu'ACTION ou VERITE a ses avantages… leur dit le multimilliardaire

- t'inquiètes on a eu le temps de constater ! répondit Hime

- ouais bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se disperser et d'aller se coucher, il se fait tard. Dit le frère de cette dernière.

- t'as raison Kiba, allons nous coucher. Une longue journée nous attend demain car les amis on ira à la plage, affirma Sasuke

- hmm génial ca promet, conclut Talisha très enthousiaste.

Les habitants regagnèrent alors leur chambre épuisés par la soirée agitée qu'ils venaient de passer…

FIN DU CINQUIEME CHAPITRE.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE VI : RESENTIS

Le lendemain matin, les habitants se réveillèrent avec une pléthore d'interrogations dans les têtes. Il faut dire que la soirée passée la veille avait laissé des marques psychologiques très importantes et l'heure était à la mise au point. Alors que tout le monde prenait son p'tit déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger du manoir, Gaara lui n'avait toujours pas quitté son lit : Le plongeon qu'il avait réalisé hier ne l'avait pas épargné d'un sérieux coup de froid. Enfoui sous ses draps, il n'avait qu'une envie, y rester toute la journée…

« Eih Gaara n'est toujours pas descendu ? » demanda son amie Talisha

- non et d'ailleurs ca commence à m'inquiéter, il est déjà 11h du matin. On devrait peut-être aller voir ce qu'il se passe ! répondit Sasuke

- bougez pas, je vais allée voir, de toute façon j'ai déjà terminé, dit Hinata.

- ok ma puce, on t'attend ! Conclut la fille de Monsieur Hatake.

La Hyuuga gravit les marches qui menaient à l'étage des chambres des garçons. Devant la porte de l'étudiant en droit, elle entendit des éternuements plutôt sonores de l'autre coté et s'empressa de frapper à sa porte, prise de panique.

« Gaara, c'est Hinata tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plait ! »

- …

- Gaara ! Continua-t-elle en frappant de plus bel à la porte

Le verrou de la porte se défit s'ouvrant sur le Sabaku No complètement recouvert par ses draps. La jeune femme à la crinière dorée se précipita vers lui pour constater son état et découvrit que celui-ci semblait souffrir dans son sommeil. Elle toucha son front pour vérifier sa température et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux en sentant cette paume de main douce et chaleureuse lui caresser le visage…

-« Hinata ? Mais… que…qu'est ce que… comment t'es entrée ? » Balbutia Gaara

- ah tu es réveillé, tu te sens bien ? T'es brulant de fièvre...

- pour tout te dire, je crois que j'ai attrapé froid, je n'arrive même pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- je vois. Ecoutes ne bouges surtout pas je vais te préparer une bonne tisane et je vais en profiter pour dire aux autres que t'es malade, fit la jeune femme en remettant délicatement les draps sur le brun.

- mais…

-chut, j'ai dit ne bouges pas ! conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons.

La jeune femme descendit l'escalier et vit ses camarades sur le point de s'en aller pour se rendre à la plage…

« On s'en va déjà, mais je venais vous dire que Gaara est malade ». S'écria Hinata.

- quoi ? Malade ? fit Naruto

« Oh non c'est surement de ma faute, c'est moi qui lui ai demandée de sauter dans la piscine ». Se lamenta Hime.

- vous venez, on va voir comment il va ? demanda Neji.

Le p'tit groupe monta dans les appartements de l'étudiant en droit pendant qu'Hinata s'en alla préparer sa tisane.

« Hmm Gaara, on fait la grâce-matinée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe », lui demanda Naruto

- racontes pas n'importe quoi toi, je me sens pas bien ce matin.

« Je suis vraiment désolée c'est de ma faute si t'as attrapé froid. C'est vrai, si je ne t'avais pas demandé de sauter dans la piscine tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui ». Continua de se lamenter la sœur de Kiba.

- ne t'en fait pas Hime, ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai la santé fragile…

- merci Gaara.

« En tout cas, pour la plage je crois que c'est fichu ! » s'exclama Shikamaru

- QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Il n'est pas question que vous annuliez votre sortie à cause de moi !

- mais Gaara, on ne va pas allez s'amuser pendant que toi t'es cloitré ici tout seul, continua Sasuke

- il a raison, on ne peut pas te laisser tout seul ici ! Appuya Neji.

- mais vous me prenez pour qui, arrêtez d'agir comme-ci j'avais 12 ans, s'énerva l'étudiant en droit.

« Moi je peux rester avec lui si ca ne vous dérange pas ! » dit Hinata qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec une tisane chaude qu'elle déposa au chevet du lit de Gaara.

- ah bon, tu veux vraiment rester ? Lui demanda le malade.

- oui, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui de toute façon !

- ah alors ca change tout ! s'exclama Temari.

- un homme et une femme tous seuls dans une si grande maison, ca promet ! Les taquina Talisha

- arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, fit Hinata, rouge comme une tomate.

- bon puisque tout est réglé on va y aller. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, termina le multimilliardaire.

- amusez-vous bien ! fit le Sabaku No

- AU REVOIR ! firent en cœur les dix autres habitants.

….

- merci de t'occuper de moi, dit le garçon aux turquoises à la fille aux prunelles nacrées

- c'est rien, ca me fait plaisir, bois plutôt ta tisane pendant qu'elle est encore chaude.

- oui chef !

_A la plage…_

« C'est génial on a une plage entière pour nous tous seuls ! » S'exclama Temari

- oui en plus elle est superbe, apprécia Sakura

- alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour se mettre en maillot ? Leur demanda Ino

- t'as raison, mais on ne va pas le faire devant les garçons, allons plutôt derrières ces rochers. Fit Hime en désignant la masse rocheuse.

…

« Mais où elles vont comme ca ? » demanda Neji

- sûrement mettre leur maillot, on ferait mieux de faire pareil, lui répondit Sasuke.

Les garçons enlevèrent alors leurs survêts dévoilant leur corps d'albâtres avant de passer les shorts qui leurs servaient de maillot de bain…

« Hmm je vois que t'as pas chômé pendant tout ce temps Neji, t'es presque aussi bien bâti que moi ! » dit le multimilliardaire.

- oh mais tu fais erreur mon vieux, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas chômé du tout mais une chose est sûr, je suis et j'ai toujours été mieux bâti que toi !

- cause toujours !

- arrêtez de vous prendre la tête avec ca, vous voyez bien que de nous cinq il n'ya pas de comparaison, j'suis un Apollon. Intervint Naruto.

- tu veux dire un Apollon gringalet plutôt, le nargua Kiba.

- t'es jaloux toi et ton corps d'antilope, répondit le blond, faisant exploser de rire tout le monde sauf le concerné.

- mais où sont les filles, ca fait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'elles sont parties se changer ? Posa le plus raisonné de tous, Shikamaru.

- c'est vrai ca, on devrait peut-être aller voir ! rétorqua Sasuke.

- ouais c'est ca gros pervers !

- Quoi ?! Dit plutôt que tu te retiens parce que tu ne veux pas que MADEMOISELLE Temari te prenne pour un petit obsédé !

- pourquoi tu me parles de Temari ?

- arrêtes de faire comme si de rien était mon vieux, hier quand elle est venu me faire un suçon j'ai bien vu comme tu la regardais avec tes yeux pleins de reproches comme si elle te trompait.

- Ne - dis pas n'importe quoi !

- craches le morceau Shika, t'as des vues sur elle hein ?

- non et d'ailleurs ca ne te regarde pas.

- ok alors je vais me la faire ce soir ! s'exclama Sasuke confiant et tout sourire

- Quoi, t'avises surtout pas de poser la main sur elle, répondit l'étudiant en médecine en colère.

- ah je crois qu'on a notre réponse !

- c'est bon t'as gagné elle m'intéresse un peu, mais est-ce que toi, elle t'intéresse ?

- mais non, pas du tout, mentit Sasuke.

En effet, même si le multimilliardaire était fou d'Hime, il devait bien avouer que les petites faveurs de la belle Temari ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent hier. Il était curieux de savoir si celle-ci l'avait fait juste pour le fun où alors pour tout autre raison…

« Puisqu'on est dans les confessions je vous préviens tout de suite, Sakura est ma propriété privée, donc pas touche ! » prévint Naruto

- t'inquiètes on avait remarqué que tu passais tout ton temps avec, répondit Kiba.

- c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas ordinaire cette fille, dit le scientifique en herbe des étoiles dans les yeux.

- ouais mais je crois que tu as fort à faire avec l'amie de Gaara. Cette Talisha est une vraie aguicheuse, en plus elle est canon ! Lui fit remarquer Shikamaru

- hmm, c'est vrai qu'elle est super bonne cette meuf, galère pour toi ! ajouta l'Uchiha.

- et ce n'est pas tout, elle embrasse super bien. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répondre à son baiser hier soir.

- à mon avis si tu fais de l'effet Sakura, elle a dû se sentir blesser. Dit Kiba.

- tu crois !?

« Et à ton avis Kiba comment crois-tu que je me suis sentit hier ? » demanda Neji haussant le ton de sa voix.

- quoi ?

- oui, vas-y dis-moi puisque tu te permets de donner des conseils à Naruto !

- de quoi il parle Sasuke ? Demanda l'Uzumaki complètement à l'ouest.

- calme-toi et n'intervient pas, c'est une histoire entre eux.

Sasuke qui était au courant de la relation naissante entre Neji et son Ex Ino avait été aussi surpris de la déclaration de Kiba la veille mais il avait décidé expressément de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire étant donné qu'il ne sortait plus avec la rousse.

« Neji calme toi un peu et explique-nous plutôt ce qu'il se passe ! » Intervint néanmoins Shikamaru.

- et ben il se passe qu'Ino et moi on sort ensemble depuis peu et je l'avais dit à ce con que je prenais pour mon meilleur ami…

- quoi vous êtes ensemble ? S'étonna Naruto

- oui, on a fait l'amour dans le Yacht il y a quelques jours, et même ca j'avais raconté à cet individu, répondit l'étudiant en économie élevant une nouvelle fois la voix.

- mais Sasuke je croyais que cette fille était avec toi, ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda Shikamaru

- on n'était pas vraiment ensemble, c'était juste du flirt, rien de plus.

- ah ! Et Neji tu dis que tu l'avais dit à Kiba ?

- demande-le lui ! fit celui-ci toujours aussi en colère.

- Kiba, il te l'a dit qu'il avait couché avec Ino ?

- ouais ! Répondit le dealer de Cuba sans ressentiment.

- et pourquoi t'as dit qu'elle te plaisait ? Demanda à son tour Neji.

- parce que c'est le cas !

- tu trouves ca normal toi, je te considère comme mon meilleur ami.

- écoutes, je ne pense pas que t'ais assez de couilles pour pouvoir gérer cette fille, Ino est faite pour moi ca se voit, répondit Kiba toujours aussi calmement.

- je vais te faire avaler tes paroles, sale con, fit l'étudiant en économie en donnant un coup de poing violent à la tempe du dealer.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre de la part d'Inuzuka qui, d'une gauche fit valser et saigner Neji. Shikamaru, Naruto et Sasuke se hâtèrent alors de séparer les deux « amis » qui étaient déjà l'un sur l'autre prêts à en découdre.

- mais arrêtez espèces d'idiots, on est pas là pour se battre, vous avez perdu la tête ?! dit Sasuke retenant Kiba.

- c'est vrai calme toi Neji. Approuva Naruto retenant de toutes ses forces l'étudiant en économie, plus hargneux.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Fit Hime qui venait juste d'arriver suivie des autres filles.

- on vous laisse quelques minutes seulement et vous ne trouvez rien d'autre à faire que de vous battre ? Ajouta Temari.

- nous battre ? Mais non on ne se battait pas, c'est juste que euuuuhh… il y avait un moustique sur ma joue et Kiba a voulu l'enlever d'une frappe, seulement, il n'est pas très délicat comme garçon et… inventa Neji

- tu ne serais pas entrain de nous prendre pour des connes Neji ? Lui demanda Talisha.

- des connes, bien sûr que non, et puis si vous ne me croyez pas vous pouvez toujours demander la version de Kiba…

- c'est comme il a dit, confirma le caïd de Cuba.

- vous n'êtes vraiment pas commun comme garçons vous alors, ajouta Sakura.

- c'est vrai on nous l'a souvent dit. Mais dites-moi plutôt les filles, vous êtes particulièrement SEXY à ce que je constate, affirma le multimilliardaire.

- hmm, c'est vrai ca en plus, Ino ce bikini blanc te va à ravir ! Complimenta Kiba, jouant le charmeur et faisant rougir la belle rousse sous les yeux jaloux de Neji.

- il a raison Ino, t'es vraiment magnifique, confirma l'économiste « pour ne pas perdre des points » rendant la concernée plus gênée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- et bien je vois que nous autres on compte pour du beurre ici ! Remarqua Temari.

- mais non cousine t'es superbe dans ton maillot écarlate, n'est-ce pas Shika ? Posa Naruto

- euh bien sûr, ca te va très bien Temari, répondit l'étudiant en médecine.

- dire qu'il faut vous supplier pour avoir des compliments, vous n'êtes vraiment pas des Gentlemen.

- c'est vrai et on s'en excuse, Talisha, Sakura, Ino, Hime, Temari, vous êtes à tomber ! fit, Shikamaru.

- c'est clair ! dirent les garçons en cœur, faisant rougir ces dernières.

- merci c'est gentil les garçons, vous êtes pas mal non plus. Remarqua Talisha.

- ok c'est bon pour les compliments. Si on faisait du volley de plage plus loin par là il ya un filet et des ballons, ca vous tente ?

- ouais allons-y on va bien s'amuser, répondit la rose du groupe.

Les dix jeunes gens s'en allèrent alors vers le filet de volley, les garçons trainant le pas…

« Neji où est-ce que t'es allé pêcher une excuse pareil, un moustique ? » Demanda Sasuke

- c'est venu tout seul !

- t'es vraiment inspiré vieux, chapeau !

- ouais dans tous les cas j'en ai pas encore terminé avec toi Kiba…

- quand tu veux j'suis ton homme…

- c'est bon les gars arrêtez maintenant, tenta de les raisonner Shikamaru.

- Ok puisqu'on est dix, ce sera facile : Talisha, Kiba, Naruto, Hime et Sakura d'un coté, le reste avec moi. Dit le multimilliardaire au groupe qui était arrivé au terrain de volley.

- alors c'est parti ! s'écria Hime comme pour donner le coup d'envoi.

_Au manoir…_

Gaara se reposait tranquillement dans sa chambre depuis déjà un bon moment. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux qu'à son réveil ce matin. Il se leva alors d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Hinata, elle, lisait un livre dans le grand salon au rez-de-chaussée. Cela faisait trois bonnes heures que les dix autres habitants s'étaient rendus à la plage et qu'elle avait laissée l'étudiant en droit pour endormi la fille à la chevelure dorée commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer et pour se dégourdir les jambes, décida d'aller voir comment se portait son pseudo patient à l'étage. Celle-ci gravit donc les marches qui menaient à sa chambre et remarqua que la porte était légèrement entrouverte. La belle jeune femme ne voulant pas faire de bruits inutiles susceptibles de réveiller son patient poussa délicatement la poignée vers l'avant et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la pièce. Surprise de ne pas voir le Sabaku No dans son lit, elle supposa que celui-ci s'était sûrement rendu aux toilettes et voulu s'en aller mais à son plus grand désarroi, elle vit soudain apparaitre sous ses yeux l'étudiant en droit vêtu d'une simple serviette bleue autour de la taille. L'eau dégoulinant de son torse musclé et de ses cheveux roux rendait la vue d'Hinata encore plus troublée. Par reflexe, elle cacha son visage rougit par la gêne avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir à toute vitesse…

« Hinata ? »

Trop tard. La porte se referma derrière elle laissant sur place un Gaara plutôt soucieux. Il s'empressa alors de se vêtir d'un pantalon en jean noir, d'un t-shirt à manches courtes blanc et d'une écharpe de la même couleur pour se maintenir à chaud Il se chaussa de son habituel paire de basket et mit son bracelet porte-bonheur. Il sortit alors de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier qui menait au grand salon mais n'aperçut pas sa belle. Où pouvait-elle être ? L'étudiant en droit ouvrit la porte principale du manoir et cria aussi fort qu'il pouvait son prénom espérant une réponse…

« Eih mais pourquoi tu cries comme cela ? » fit la Hyuuga qui observait le garçon aux turquoises depuis la grande terrasse tout en haut du manoir.

- ah t'es là !

- mais où voulais-tu que je sois ?

- et ben…comme t'es partie précipitamment tout à l'heure j'ai cru qu'euhh…

- ce, ce n'était rien ! Répliqua la jeune femme toute gênée.

- bouges pas je monte te rejoindre tout de suite !

- quoi mais…

Trop tard. Le jeune homme emprunta l'escalier menant à la terrasse et se retrouva dans un immense espace empli de magnifiques roses rouges, d'arbustes artificiels, de meubles étincelants en verre et de jolis motifs fleuris.

- Waouh, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi beau ici ! S'exclama Gaara.

- c'est vrai que c'est joli. Ce parfum de rose est si enivrant.

- tu l'as dit !

- oh mais j'y pense qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, tu te sens déjà mieux ? S'inquiéta Hinata

- on peut dire ca, et puis je n'allais quand même pas passer toute la journée au lit. On est en vacance !

- bien dit !

- Et toi !?

- quoi MOI ?

- et ben pourquoi t'es venu te réfugier ici ?

- ah ! ca me permet de me vider l'esprit, de faire le point. Cet endroit est si apaisant qu'il nous permet d'oublier l'espace de quelques instants tous nos problèmes.

- je vois ! Mais tu parles comme-ci tu avais de graves soucis en ce moment, c'est le cas ?

- et bien…

- tu sais je comprendrais très bien si t'as pas envie d'en parler…

- non, non en fait j'ai bien envie de me confier à toi. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais j'ai toute confiance en toi.

- c'est gentil !

- alors en fait, avant de participer à ce voyage, je m'occupais de mes grands parents en Géorgie avec ma petite sœur Hanabi…

- je vois, ils te manquent c'est ca !?

- oui mais ce n'est pas tout. Trois semaines plus tôt nous avions appris que ma grand-mère était atteinte d'un cancer, un cancer des poumons déjà très avancé. Et… et pour m'éviter d'avoir à vivre son… son éventuel décès, mon grand père a profité de l'invitation de Talisha pour m'éloigner parce qu'il jugeait que je n'étais pas assez forte mentalement pour pouvoir vivre la situation… et… sanglota-t-elle.

Le cœur de Gaara manqua un battement et son visage s'assombrit d'un coup. Ses souvenirs les plus douloureux affluèrent dans sa tète le plongeant dans une sorte de léthargie. « UN CANCER DES POUMONS ». Cette phrase résonnait dans ses pensées et le film de son passé se représenta a lui. L'histoire d'Hinata quoiqu'un peu différente de la sienne lui rappelait atrocement les moments douloureux qu'il avait passé lorsqu'il avait appris la maladie de sa défunte bien aimée, Deborah. Les larmes de la fille à la crinière bleutée lui déchirèrent encore plus le cœur. S'en était trop. Il s'avança lentement vers elle guidé par une force invisible et l'enlaça tendrement et affectueusement. D'abord surprise par l'action du Sabaku, la jeune femme fondit en larme dans les bras protecteurs de l'étudiant en droit.

« Gaara… mon, notre père vit très loin…et, et ne nous donnent des nouvelles que rarement. J'ai peur...que… si ma grand-mère en vient à mourir, mon grand père ne le supporte pas. J'ai peur de… J'ai peur de me retrouver seul Gaara. » Continua de pleurer Hinata.

L'étudiant en droit craqua à son tour. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le trop plein d'émotions qui le submergeait. Des larmes descendirent lentement le long de ses joues le libérant du poids de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait.

« Libère toi… Hinata, vas-y pleures, ne…ne te retiens pas » lui dit Gaara sanglotant à son tour et resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune femme.

- MERCI. Merci de m'écouter. Merci d'être si compréhensif envers moi.

- …

- Gaara?... Tu…..tu pleures ?

- …

- je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as rappelée des souvenirs ? Demanda la jeune femme se redressant et observant le visage meurtri par le chagrin de l'étudiant en droit.

- …

- Gaara ?

- Hinata, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te dire ce que tu dois faire en ce moment mais une chose est sûre, s'il ya ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance pour qu'elle puisse être sauvée, PRIES. Pries de toute tes forces, de toute ton âme pour que tout l'amour que tu lui portes lui parvienne. Ne perds pas l'espoir qu'elle puisse s'en sortir et que vous puissiez à nouveau être réunis. Ici où ailleurs, elle entendra tes prières et grâce à elles, elle vaincra la maladie.

- oh merci, merci pour tout Gaara, dit Hinata en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

- il n'y a pas de quoi.

- dis-moi, t'aurais pas des choses à faire sortir toi non plus ?

- et bien, puisque t'as été honnête avec moi, c'est vrai que j'ai des choses qui me pèsent lourd sur le cœur mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

- comme tu voudras, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis tu peux compter sur moi.

- c'est gentil merci.

« Ooooolaaalaaaaaa, je savais bien qu'une fille et un garçon seuls dans une grande maison ca pouvait dégénérer » Dit une voix plutôt familière à Gaara et Hinata.

- Talisha ? Tu es là, vous tous là ? Fit la fille à la crinière bleutée en apercevant les dix autres habitants sur le palier.

- Gaara, tu nous dis que t'es malade et t'en profites pour faire des séances câlines à longueur de journée avec Hinata ? Renchérit le multimilliardaire.

- QUOI, mais non, fit le jeune homme se détachant de l'étreinte qu'il partageait encore avec la Hyuuga complètement rouge de gêne.

- dans tous les cas vous n'avez pas dû vous ennuyez ! Les taquinât Naruto.

- vous ne pouviez pas faire cela dans une chambre. Une terrasse c'est plutôt voyant ! Continua Temari.

- hey arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi vous tous ! S'énerva l'étudiant en droit.

- c'est bon descendez maintenant on rentre… leur dit Shikamaru.

- Ok on arrive tout de suite ! cria Hinata.

FIN DU SIXIEME CHAPITRE.


End file.
